


i love you (say it back)

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Whump, nhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Baekhyun’s done a lot of idiotic things in his life, but this? Storming out of Kyungsoo’s apartment over a stupid fight? This just takes the fucking cake.(Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a little fight. Baekhyun knows just what to do to make it up to him.)





	i love you (say it back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yifans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifans/gifts).



> happy birthday nana! i love you so much!!

Baekhyun’s done a lot of idiotic things in his life, but this? Storming out of Kyungsoo’s apartment over a stupid fight? This just takes the fucking cake.

Yes, he was definitely being dramatic. But was he justified? Honestly, he wants to say yes, but now that he’s alone in his car, anger mostly dissipated, he knows that no, he isn’t justified. Actually, this entire mess is his fault.

 _You work too much, let’s have a break_ had turned into _you care more about your job than me_ and other hurtful, accusatory things. Just because they can’t have a dinner date tomorrow. Just because Kyungsoo has work and of _course_ work is more important than a clingy boyfriend.

It’s neither his nor Kyungsoo’s fault that his boyfriend has such a busy work schedule. He wants to blame Kyungsoo– it’s _his_ fucking job, after all– but he already knew that, didn’t he? He’s got to grow the hell up and accept that as much as he wants to cuddle Kyungsoo twenty-four seven, he _can’t_. And that’s _okay._

Baekhyun huffs at the red light. He’s being unreasonable and selfish. That– that he knows.

Green light. He pushes down on the pedal unnecessarily hard, still pissed off, but mostly at himself now.

Why does he have to be such an overdramatic, cry baby bastard? Kyungsoo– with his warm heart-shaped smile and even warmer heart, with his sweet looks and even sweeter actions–  it’s not Kyungsoo’s fault.

Baekhyun pulls over at a flower shop. It’s his fault. Time to own up to it.

He leaves with a lighter wallet and a lighter heart. And, of course, a whole fuckin’ thing of red roses. Romantic. Kyungsoo will love them.

Next, he drops by the donut shop, the one that sells Soo’s favorite maple bars. He gets a whole dozen.

Once he’s back in his crappy little car, Baekhyun takes a few deep breaths. Okay, he just blew a shit ton of money on gifts for Kyungsoo, which is well worth it. Now, he’s got to come up with an appropriate apology and actually talk it over with his beloved. He wonders– is Soo as mad as he is? Or is he blaming himself? God, Baekhyun doesn’t think he could forgive himself if that’s the case. Better get home fast.

He floors the damn pedal and speeds down the highway. He really can’t stand the thought of his lovely boyfriend, thinking it’s his fault, when it’s _him._ It’s him, being a clingy and selfish bastard, and he _will_ make sure that Soo knows that. He even knows what to say already. He might– he might need to practice a bit, but he’s got it together.

First, he’ll start by offering the presents. Then, when Kyungsoo takes them, he will apologize, _sincerely,_  and own up to his selfishness. He will say, “I'm sorry for all the untrue things I said,” and “It’s not your fault, I’m just being unreasonable and clingy.”

Baekhyun makes to switch lanes, exit, but– a sudden impact– he’s thrown sideways– he hits the right door–

And he blacks out. Just for a moment, before he’s conscious again.

“Fuck,” he groans. He tries to get up, but– shit, fuck– his legs, they’re– they’re crushed under the mangled door. But is that?– is that really his door? It’s just a crushed piece of warped metal, crumpled in all the wrong places, the windows blown out. There’s broken glass, whole shards and powder, dusting his–

Fuck. Fuck. Those aren’t– are those his legs? Mangled and bloodied and– and that’s not all. His eyes rake up his own body. On his left side– where the red truck had hit– his side is bloody, too. Broken ribs, for sure. He breathes in. Big mistake.

Is it possible for broken ribs to puncture a lung? He tries to think back to watching Kyungsoo do his complicated anatomy homework, but honestly, it doesn’t take a doctor to figure out that he’s not gonna make it.

He feels the back of his head– it’s sticky and hot. Definitely not gonna make it.

Baekhyun reaches for his phone– where the fuck is it?– and calls not 911, but–

“Kyungsoo,” he says, voice as neutral and calm as possible. No use in worrying him now.

“Baekhyun–”

“Kyungsoo, it’s– it’s not your fault,” he rasps. He speaks louder so Soo can’t hear the traffic and sirens. “I’m sorry for all the untrue things I said. You’re an adult with responsibilities. I’m… I was just being a clingy bastard.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” he says, and Baekhyun almost hurts even more at the concern in Soo’s voice. “I’ll make jajangmyeon for dinner, and we’ll talk about it, okay?”

That’s his Kyungsoo. Calm and collected and always trying to take care of him. What would Baekhyun ever do without him?

“Um, I… I don't think I’ll be home in time,” he answers, lighthearted and casual despite the agony squeezing his chest.

“Why? Where are you?”

“I even got donuts and roses for you,” Baekhyun says, pointedly ignoring him. He looks at the backseat, at the crushed plants and smushed pastries. “Your favorites, maple bars and a whole big thing of red roses.”

He breathes short and shallow, trying not to hurt himself even more. Focuses on the clear, cloudless sky, trying to keep himself grounded.

“–where you are.”

Huh? “What? Did you just say? Sorry, I didn’t…”

“Tell me where you are, Baek, I–”

“No, don’t worry about me, gummy bear. You know it’s– you know it’s not your fault, right?”

“Yes, so come–”

Baekhyun entirely misses what Kyungsoo says again, because the agony in his legs is immobilizing and it’s taking all of his effort to not worry his boyfriend. He’s going to make this last talk as _pleasant_ as possible, to make up for his bitchiness before.

“Sorry, I… missed that again. But hey, Soo… you know, I love you a lot right?”

“Yes, Baek, of course I know. I’m sorry I made you feel selfish, because I love you just as much as you love me, if not more. I promise we can go on a date next week, okay? So–”

“It’s okay... don’t worry about it.” Shit. The head injury is wrapping his brain in cotton, slowing and slurring his speech. There’s still so much more he wants to say. _Thank yous_ and _I’m sorrys_ and more _I love yous,_  because no matter how many times he says _I love you,_ it’s not enough to express how much he really does love Kyungsoo.

“Hey…” he says instead. “You know how to improve your name?"

“Improve my– what?”

“Change your… last name. Change it from Do. To Byun,” he says, grinning even though Soo can’t see it.

Kyungsoo’s tone is gruff, hiding the amusement that he knows is there. “If you want to propose, do it in person.”

 _I can’t_.

“Would you say yes?” _Tell me you love me one last time._

“I would say yes to everything you asked of me.”

“That’s the mushiest I’ve ever heard you.” _Thank you for loving me._

“And it’s the most you ever will, so come home right now before I revoke that.” Ah, but there’s a hint of a laugh in his voice. So he’s succeeded.

“Kay,” he laughs, even though it causes him a pain greater than any he has ever known. In the background, the sound of sirens is growing louder. He hopes it’s not the last thing he hears.

“I love you.” _Say it back._   _Please._

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo says, all soft and sweet and perfect.

And he’s the last thing Baekhyun hears.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
